


"No nails"

by rain_fa3ri3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dating, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NO NAIL, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, castiel is worried about money, dean plays a joke, its all fluff and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3
Summary: Castiel won't let Dean use nails to hang up their photographs in their new apartment, so Dean gets creative.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	"No nails"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @supernatural-gay-undertones on tumblr!

“No nails, Dean.”

“Ah, c’mon, Cas! I could patch it up, no one'll ever know!”

“Dean,” Castiel says, walking over to his boyfriend with an exasperated look on his face. “I don’t care how good of a ‘craftsman’ you are,” he says with air quotes around the word, “we  _ need _ our deposit back, and the landlord  _ said _ ‘no nails.’”

Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, knowing he can’t defy his love- but that doesn’t mean he can’t have fun with it. “Alright, you downer. How am I supposed to hang up all our picture frames, huh? That one of you in the cowboy hat  _ needs _ to be shown in all its glory.”

It’s Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes. “I don’t know, Dean; be creative.”

Castiel later regrets his choice of words when he returns from the grocery store to find all of their framed photographs dangling from the ceiling fan by his own ties, but shakes his head fondly nonetheless, certain more than ever that Dean Winchester is the one.


End file.
